1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a matching set of markers for identifying each golf club in a set of clubs with the telephone number and other information about the owner of the clubs, including with an identification marker for the putter a removable disc that may be utilized as a ball position indicator on the putting green.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts have been made to provide golf club identification markers which attach to, or are formed integrally with, the end of a golf club grip. In addition, efforts have been made to provide an attachment for a putter which has a removable portion that may be utilized as a golf ball position indicator on the putting green. Examples of devices to identify golf clubs which are affixed to the end of the club grip are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,294 and 4,195,837. Examples of attachments to putter grips which have removable ball position indicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,979,335 and 4,380,337 and British Pat. No. 1,043,683. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,294 and 4,195,837 disclose golf apparatus that feature information displayed on the end of a golf club grip under a plastic protective cover. If the plastic protective cover is loosened from the grip, the information displayed will either be destroyed or lost. Other devices for holding spot markers on the ends of golf clubs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,700,547 and 2,261,959.
There is need for apparatus for forming a matched set of golf club identification markers wherein the identification marker for the putter also serves to retain a ball position indicator. While it has been suggested to provide indicators, the prior art devices do not present a solution to the need for efficiently identifying each golf club in a set of clubs.